Secret Affairs
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: Kaname Kuran a rich Japanese business man, the boss of the great Kuran Inc. He was always lonely and had nobody, his parent's weren't alive anymore and he had nobody. One day his eyes caught a girl with long dark brown hair, she applied as his own personal assistant and he accepted her. He slowly began liking her and her soft heart, he liked her and on some times like, liked her.
1. Chapter One - encounter

**Title:** Secret Affairs.**  
Author:** ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating**: NC 17+ (M on FFnet)**  
Summary**: Kaname Kuran a rich Japanese business man, the boss of the great Kuran Inc. He was always lonely and had nobody, his parent's weren't alive anymore and he had nobody. One day his eyes caught a girl with long dark brown hair, she applied as his own personal assistant and he accepted her. He slowly began liking her and her soft heart, he liked her and on some times like, liked her. He was called towards the council and they forced him into a engagement with someone he didn't even know and liked. Kaname Kuran was forced to marry Sara Shirabuki. After a year of being married to Sara and doing nothing but listening to her whining about wanting children he starts an affair with the only girl that caught his eyes, bloom out to love? Or stays an affair?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters:** 1/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Secret Affairs prologue. I have decided to write this one first because this one is much shorter and I just like being OOC and AUish. I have no real reason how I thought about this but I was sleeping and I dreamt of writing a story with an affair and because I really liked YuMe and not Sara I thought about this story. The main focus in this story is affairs and not lovely dovely. There will be many sexual themes in this story because that's the whole thing of Affair, something sexual. Main couple is YuMe and the only real main characters are; Kaname, Yuuki and Sara. Other characters as Zero and Sayori etc. are not that many times in the story if so then the couples are;

Hanabusa/Sayori, Kain/Ruka and some others.

I want to know what you think of this story and if I should continue this, I want to see many reviews because I want to know if you like it. I don't want to write a story that people don't like or don't review on because that's just plain stupid, I am giving up my free time to write a story so I want to get something back from it.

**Polls:** Poll has been changed. I have added 'Secret Affairs' to it and deleted the one-shot's, I am not going to write many one-shots anymore, maybe some one-shots in a year but not many.

**Notifications:** This is more P.O.V story then normal. When I write _**Yuuki / Kaname**_ in bold letters as you can see now then it is Yuuki's P.O.V or Kaname's. The half of the story is Kaname P.O.V so if you don't see a change of name in 'bold' then it stays the same P.O.V

**Warning:** I am rating is M/MA for sexual themes, violence, curses and other things.

* * *

**SECRET AFFAIRS.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

_**Kaname.**_

I feel so lonely, I don't see why I am so lonely. I have everything, I have money, I can get every girl on the street and do everything with them. But still.. I feel so lonely as if I have nothing, I have friends but I get the feeling that they only stay with me because of my money.

Lonely..

I hate that word, I am not lonely. I feel lonely but.. I..I don't know. What am I going to do with my life? I have eternity! I can't find a girl or woman that caught my eyes, I could propose to a supermodel but I don't like them, they are all snobby and mostly only want money and sex. I am not such a man, I need to have feelings for a girl, I need to love them and they need to love me back. Need to love me for my own feelings and words not for my money or diamond rings or D&C clothes. Just me, only me.

In appearance I am at the age of 22 but I am much, much older. Women don't know that I am something they fear, they don't know that all my money is from my parents and that I am pureblood and the boss of every vampire on the earth. After walking a few hundred years on the earth you become bored and lonely, definitely if you have no parents.

My parents.. they were murdered when I was still a little boy and I was placed by another pureblood family. I didn't like those people, in fact I hate them. They were snobby and never cared for each other, parents didn't care what their children were doing and children didn't care for their own brother and sister. My youth was awful definitely if you don't even get to see a last smile of your parents and definitely if there aren't any people that aren't out for your money.

I hate my life, definitely after that awful day with the council and Sara Shirabuki.

Sara Shirabuki was a supermodel, she was quite beautiful but she was a real bitch. She only cared for herself and nobody else, cared only for her make-up and hair. Cared only for where she was walking, if she was walking at an street where other people just walked she didn't want to walk there. She didn't want to sit on a seat that was already used, she was a snobby princess that wanted and has everything. I hate such woman, I want a woman who has feelings and who sees good in other people, a smiling girl that is satisfied with her life.

I sighed before standing up and walking out of my office, locking it and walking towards the elevator. Stepping into it and waiting till it will go moving. The elevator halted at the garage of the building that was Kuran Inc. stepping out of the elevator and walking towards my car.

Another money car, a luxury blue Ferrari with all kind of tools in the car and I don't even ride in it. My chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the door when he saw me coming, stepping in the car and picking up a bottle of wine and a globe. Filling it with red wine mixed with virgin blood.

Drinking it and looking out of the window as they slowly ride out of the dark garage, drinking every last bit of the drink and playing with a golden necklace that he had under his suit.

The front window of the luxury car came down and you could see the drivers face. "Lord Kuran, where would you like to go?" I smirked at my old friend, bending over towards the window and looking out at the night light of the city Tokyo. "Kin, how many times did I tell you not to call me 'Lord Kuran' it let me sound so high." Looking at my old friend I saw a smile on his face, "Gomen Kaname." smirking and satisfied that he doesn't call me today that anymore. "I need to go to the council." Seeing Kin nod at me and the window go up again.

Being satisfied over the dark and the silent of the drive I fell asleep on the soft couch of the car. Dreaming the same dream I every time got the last few weeks about a girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a beautiful red with black Lolita dress.

* * *

"I refuse to do that!" I roared in anger, how dare they! The stupid council, how there they engage me to the girl I hate the most. I need to goddamn (a/n sorry for some that are religious.) marry a woman I don't even know and the most snobbiest woman on the whole world and in the vampire monarchy.

"We are sorry Kaname-sama but it's already settles, you are married to Shirabuki-sama in a few days." I had the great urge to strangle the council on this moment, looking away from the people and towards the room. My eyes glowed red and slowly crack appeared in the window and then every window in the building shattered. Hearing all kind of gasp on the background and some murmurs.

"I still refuse to marry that woman! I don't even like her and know her, the only thing I know is that she is a real _bitch_."

"Kaname-sama! don't say such things!" one of the council man dared to yell at me, big mistake, definitely if I am really furious now.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about what I say! I am not going to marry her." I hissed between clenched teeth. Lying my hands on the oak table, my claws came out and slowly it spread over the table, ripping it up in two.

"You cancel that wedding immediately if you want to live a second longer!" I growled furiously and then there was a crack, looking towards my eyes I saw the table laying in two parts on the ground. Smirking when I saw the wobble feet from the council, heh.. their scared of me, good choice.

"We can't do that Kaname-sama, it was already signed by Shirabuki-sama's parents." I let out a long and let my hands wander through my hair, pointing my eyes at the man that was sitting at the end of the table without wobbling feet, eyeing his neck and then.. nothing, his head rolled onto the floor and I smirked. The whole room was silent and nobody moved, for a second I did nothing but then walked towards the door.

"Your still going to marry Shirabuki-sama, Kaname-sama." hissing in rage and whipping my head around and slicing all their throats. Blood splattering on the floor and walls and 20 heads lying on the floor, turning around and walking out of the door.

Walking with my head down and not looking where I was walking. Hearing small footsteps but not looking up with my eyes, not caring anymore what happened because my life was ruined. Hearing the footsteps coming closer by my own footsteps but still not looking up, they need to be stupid not to notice a furious pure blood. I walked a little faster and before I knew I was lying on the ground with somebody on top of me.

"Nani?!" I turned my head lower and noticed a bunch of dark brown hair covering her/his face. I watched as she/he titled their face upwards and was amazed to see a beautiful girl with innocent big brown eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and then she stumbled of me and bowed.

"G-gomennasai!" before she ran away, I caught a glimpse of a necklace around her pale neck with a neat writing of a name, 'Yuuki.' Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. Letting my eyes trail over her disappearing form and getting a twist in my trousers, she was really a beauty. Sniffing the air slightly I got a wave of pureblood but not just any pureblood, no a virgin pureblood. Licking my lips at the delicious smell and the innocent smell with it, an innocent little princess.

Feeling a small smile hit my lips and turning around only to be lying on the floor again. Looking up again I felt like puking, there on my chest was sitting the woman I was supposed to marry.

"Sara." I almost growled out, I was not interested in her and I really didn't like her.

"Kaname! did you hear the fantastic news! You're going to marry me." She giggled and smiled her fake smile, I did the same but on the inside I wanted to scream and yell at her that she is not going to be my wife or mate or anything else. I took deep breathes and pushed her of me, growling a little when she hugged me again.

"Let go, Sara." I hissed at her and my eyes flashed red before I stood up and walking out of the building, hearing all to clearly how frustrated she became from my attitude, but I didn't give a damn about that. I thought again about the girl with the long brown hair that was till her waist and looked like silk and those beautiful innocent eyes, and those.. those legs, perfect legs to be wrapped around my waist. Feeling another twist in my pants. Growling while walking faster towards the car that was waiting in front of the building that had now no windows.

Smirking when I stepped in and looking out of the window towards the council building that was now like a haunted house without any windows. It was already a haunted house because it stood in the forest and the walls were surrounded with moss and other plants of the forest.

"Towards my house, Kin." I said suddenly and picked up my wine glass again and drank the wine out of the glass. Relaxing in the seat and closing my eyes again, it would be again a long ride before I was back at my house.

* * *

Sitting in my bedroom with my laptop on my lap and looking in some files that I got from the new council since I murdered the other council.

I eyes the woman that I 'married' yesterday that was sitting on the couch in my bedroom. I wasn't even living a day with her and she was already trying to seduce me and get me into bed to make some 'babies' as she said it. She really is a whore now, she already tried it this evening 11 times, and when I say no she doesn't even listen and try it 30 minutes later again. I hate my life.

"Kana—"

"No Sara, I am not going to sleep with you." I sighed again before picking up a map that contained every birth file of a pureblood birth. I was looking for that girl that I saw that day at the council building, I needed to know if I could see her in real, a real meeting. I don't know many pureblood's because there aren't born many. There were only 2 pure blood man at the whole earth and there were 3 pure blood woman as far as I know. I needed to find her files but I couldn't find it anywhere, there was not a single trace of her existence and that was really weird because I saw her and I could clearly smell he pureblood in her.

I searched for more than an hour that I finally came by a pure blood vampire with the name Yuuki. I was reading the file when I heard the doorbell go. Looking at the door I summoned one of my servants and told them to open the door and look who was standing there. Reading the file, I was surprised at what I saw.

Name: Yuuki Dragomir.

Age: Unknown but they estimate at the age of 700 years old.

Species: Pure blood.

Powers: Telekinesis, Erasing memories, creation of familiar, transformation of body into weapon, control over multiple vampires against their will, change physicality of body, changing a pureblood into a human, shape shifting, teleportation, hypnosis, creation of vampires, unable to be killed as long as she wills and immortality.

Birth place: Transylvania, Romania.

Currently living place: Tokyo, Japan – Dragomir mansion.

Relationship status: was married to two pureblood's, now alone.

Children status: Unknown. There are not reports from pureblood's birth since 500 years.

A pureblood from Romania, the land where most the vampires stared, interesting. But she's a really strong one, not that strong as me but she's a really strong pureblood. She has most of the powers that I have but I have 'superhuman senses' and more. I am the ancestor of the vampires so that is lotic. Thinking about the information that I got from the files.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my servant came into the my bedroom, I scowled at the girl and she bowed. "Sorry to disturb you Kaname-sama, but there is a girl waiting for you and she says she has something from you." Scowling a little but I stood up and closed my laptop and laid it down in the safe with all my papers, don't want to risk somebody looking into it.

Walking down the long hallway and then down the stairs that lead towards the foyer where all the guests waited. The first thing I noticed that the one guest had long brown hair. When she turned around I felt my jaw drop a little but soon regained my posture. This was just as the dreams I was having lately, a young girl standing in a foyer with a purple Lolita dress on with long brown hair till the waist and big brown innocent eyes.

"Dragomir Yuuki." The only word that came out of my mouth while I eyes her form, at a little pervert way but a man need to have its pleasure, right?

"Kuran Kaname, I have something for you." I raised an eyebrow at her but walked forward, turning around to nod at my servant that it's good to go away, turning around again and looking in the big brown eyes of the girl in front of me.

"What do I own you this visit, princess?" she smirked and walked forward, bending on one knee and holding her hand out. My eyes widen when I noticed a golden necklace in it, I unbuttoned shirt not being ashamed to let her see it and looked for my necklace, noticing that it really was gone. Grabbing the necklace and binding it on my neck again. "How did you got this?"

"When I ran into you my hair came stuck against the necklace and I didn't notice when I used my powers to shift away that I took you necklace, I only noticed when I was done in the council room that I had something dangling in my long tresses." She had such a soft voice, so innocent and so sweet too.

"Arigatö, this necklace means everything to me." I said in a low voice and remembered the time that my mother gave me this necklace when I was little and they were still alive. It was the necklace of my mother and it meant many things to me.

"What business do I have more with you? You didn't just come here to bring my necklace, you could have sent it towards one of my servants, but you didn't. So that hold me on the question, what business do I have with you?" I didn't really wanted to sound so rash or anything I am just not myself today and definitely not with a woman luring around that wanted to be fucked so badly.

"Always business, no?" I looked at her and she giggled.

"Alright, alright. I wanted to ask if I could work with you by Kuran Inc. it was always a dream job to work there and I wanted to work as your personal _assistant._" She whispered seductively in my ear, I stood dumbfounded here in my place. Is she flirting with me? Because if she is then she is doing a good damn job! Feeling a twist in my trousers again.

I thought about it for a second and got some ideas, some where kind of naughty and some where just business. I smirked at her and placed my hand on her chin and titled it upwards, "Do you even know what it means to be my _personal assistant _and do anything that I want you to do?" I whispered lowly and felt her shiver with excitement. Smirking I lowered my head till we were nose-to-nose and our lips hovered above each other, daring each other to which one will kiss first. Turning her head a little in an angle and bring her head towards mine, I was about to kiss her when we heard a loud voice.

"Kaname! who is that?" came the annoying voice of Sara. Sighing I stepped away and turned towards Yuuki full.

"I will hire you, come to work at 4 pm." I whispered and then we both turned around and walked away.

Till tomorrow, Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Write my if you Liked! Reviews are appreciated and adored.

**Comments:** Alright, I want to have many reviews because I want to hear your meaning about to story! I really want to hear it and I appreciate it if you review it and tell me what you think. This was quite a long prologue but I always wanted to have many words. This prologue says what is going to happen in the story the most – mostly there is just sexy time.

In this story there will be more swear words and curses that involves 'god' I am truly sorry if you are religious and it's something bad towards you. I myself are not religious and I never learned something about it so I don't know if it's a curse word to you.

**This story is read a few times and I am sorry if there are mistakes or mistakes in my English, I am now really wary for my English because I only talk Dutch or Japanese now I only PM in English with FFnet friends. I will update the mistakes when I have the time.**


	2. Chapter Two - Hot?

**Title:** Secret Affairs.**  
Author**: ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating:** NC 17+ (M on FFnet)**  
Summary**: Kaname Kuran a rich Japanese business man, the boss of the great Kuran Inc. He was always lonely and had nobody, his parent's weren't alive anymore and he had nobody. One day his eyes caught a girl with long dark brown hair, she applied as his own personal assistant and he accepted her. He slowly began liking her and her soft heart, he liked her and on some times like, liked her. He was called towards the council and they forced him into a engagement with someone he didn't even know and liked. Kaname Kuran was forced to marry Sara Shirabuki. After a year of being married to Sara and doing nothing but listening to her whining about wanting children he starts an affair with the only girl that caught his eyes, bloom out to love? Or stays an affair?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters**: 2/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Alright.. I already got few reviews and I am happy that you all want me to continue this. I am from this day not going to update my stories many times 'cause I am pregnant, I have those hormones and it's really irritating, and it's really hot here so I can't concentrate on a story when it's really hot, and third.. I am really tired, sometimes I even can't walk because I am so tired. I hope you don't think the delay is too long or something, because you know.. I hate delays. I hate author note's to when I am reading a story that I want to read more and then you think 'YES THEY UPDATED!' and you go looking and there is standing 'Authors Note' So that's why I don't write authors notes, because I hate them. If I write an author note then it is mostly in a short update of a chapter or in a one-shot. Okay enough of me talking and up to the warning and blah.. blah.

Some of you in a PM asked me _'what does your username mean?' _I will explain it. I cannot really explain how you can find it but my name bean _Cherry of the Dead_ (死者の桜) – I know weird right? I just thought about it and because I am really fan from H.O.T.D and that is a zombie anime and I always saw Cherry blossoms. I think it kind of fits.

**Polls:** The poll is still there on my profile because I need to know more of the votes, if you keep voting then I may know what I write after _'Live of an Concubine'_ and _'Secret Affairs'_

**Notifications: **This is more P.O.V story then normal. When I write _Yuuki / Kaname_ in bold letters as you can see now then it is Yuuki's P.O.V or Kaname's. The half of the story is Kaname P.O.V so if you don't see a change of name in 'bold' then it stays the same P.O.V

**Warning:** I am rating this M/MA for sexual themes, violence, curses and other things.

* * *

**SECRET AFFAIRS**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**Kaname.**_

"_Kaname.." Yuuki moaned and wriggled her hips against my hips, I growled and thrust forward, feeling the heat and the tight muscles clamping around me. It felt like heaven, I wanted more and more. Starting to move and listening to the delicious moans coming from my yuuki's mouth. I wanted to kiss her lips so badly, I wanted to devour her, I wanted to drink her blood, wanting to fuck her all day. Wanted to do everything to her, wanting her for my own. But knew that it couldn't happen, still I kept listening to those moans coming from her mouth._

_I felt hands on my forehead and frowned, looking around I saw that I still held yuuki's hands above her head and that they were not on my own forehead, that was really strange. I felt something cold on me and opened my eyes, I saw slowly everything fade away and growled. I didn't want her to go away, I wanted her here with me, in my bed, in my arms._

"_Kaname-sama.. wake up, it's time for your work.." my eyes snapped open at that sentence 'Kaname-sama? who is more that calls me that..' I thought in a haze, slowly everything began to come back and stream of orange light came before my eyes. Opening my eyes half open and th—_

"Nani?!" I shot up in my bed and looked around again. By the door stood one of the faithful maids that already worked hundreds of years for the Kuran's. I yawned, I still felt so tired and I was frustrated that I was disturbed from my dream.

Dream?

It was again the same one, every time the same one since last month. It was really frustrating because every morning I was awakened by one of the maids and I couldn't move till they were gone, because if I did they would turn crimson and they will notice the huge bulge in my sweat pants, and that's really embarrassing. Looking at the maid and nodding in acknowledge.

"Kaname-sama.. you should hurry it almost 3 pm and your work starts at 4 pm." Yawning slightly and nodding before grabbing the sheets and stepping out of bed with the sheets over my lower parts. I didn't care if they saw my naked chest that was sparkling with sweat from the heated dream. I could see out the hook of my eye that she looked away with a slight blush. Smirking and walking into the room, turning the lock for assurance that not _someone _would come into my bathroom.

Letting the sheet pool at my feet before stepping out of my sweat pants and briefs. Walking into the steam that came from the warm shower. Stepping into it and letting myself soak into the warm water, grinning slightly and grabbing the soap and letting it slitter over my body. washing the sweat of my body from the dream I had.

I recalled the dream and how it felt so real, it really did feel real. Seeing Yuuki lie under me, covered in sweat and delectable moans coming from her sweet mouth. Feeling her arch against my body and her breasts against my chest and her long legs around my waist. Cursing when I felt myself when I thought about all those things again, if I keep it up like this I will jump her in my own office when I see her walking inside her. I will kiss her, lay her on my desk and kiss down her neck, lick her nipples and unzip her skirt, kneeling between her thighs and stretching her and then.. then I will take her completely.

Growling while I stepped out of the shower and draped a towel over my shoulders and a tower around my hips. Leaning against the wall that was next to sink, sighing and trying to calm my thoughts. I can't just think like this, I just met her a day ago and I am already having sexual frustration with her. Turning around and laying my head on the cold tiles and arms stretch out on the tiles. Sighing a frustrated sigh. Trying to calm my breathing from all those erotic thoughts that was pushed into my head, I never really was a pervert.. yes I am a masochist but not a pervert. Leaning further into the cold tiles and trying to think of something else, with no success.

Standing up and taking deep breaths, walking towards the sink and splashing ice cold water on my face. Biting my lips from the cold water, feeling blood trickle down my chin, licking it away and walking towards the door. Not minding to change in the clothes that were already lying in my bathroom. Walking towards my wardrobe and letting the towel fall from my hips, freezing in my spot when I felt the cool air hit me. Moaning softly before stepping in white slacks and a midnight blue shirt, first three buttons undone.

I felt slightly uncomfortable in my slacks because they were slightly tight by my hips. Stupid dreams. I don't really hate those dreams, they are lovely but I always wake up with a huge wave of arousal and I can't get it away.

Walking out of the room and towards the front door, grabbing my duster and walking out of the door. Looking around for the Ferrari that must be waiting for me in front of the mansion. Looking towards the Ferrari I was relieved to see my own chauffeur, Kin smiled towards me and stepped out, opening the door for me.

Sighing a deep sigh when I sat in the car, looking at the sunset. It looked quite beautiful to see the sun like this, but I liked the moon better. I just wised that the blood moon would come out soon, but that never really happened, the only way the blood moon comes out at night is when a pureblood baby is born. My thoughts were trailing of from the main reason why I let out a long frustrated sigh. Letting out another sigh and drinking the wine that I had in the car.

"Kaname.. why the sighs?" I looked up at Kin and grinned slightly, drinking my glass in one gulp and let out a slight sigh. Kin smirked and nodded at me and smirked even more. "Thought so, it's Sara, ne?" nodding at him and wandering my hand through my hair, it's not the whole reason but most of it.

Seeing that it would be a hour till we arrive, picking up my phone and unlocking it. Running through my call list and finding Yuuki's number all in it, I got it in the morning when I was about to retire to bed. Dialing the number and waiting for a few moments.

"Kaname.. what do I own the pleasure to get this call?" Hearing Yuuki's voice and the slight giggle in it. Smirking slightly.

"I hope your aren't there yet, because you can get me a coffee." Sighing slightly and hearing all kind of ruffling at the background. Frowning slightly, it sounded like clothes.

"What the hell is that sound, Yuuki?" I heard more giggles and my frown deepened.

"Oh.. ha, you just called when I came out of the shower.. I am not looking for clothes for today." I stiffened and looked around, seeing Kin smirk at me before he chuckled. Clearing my throat and listening to other ruffles and more colorful words coming from her mouth.

"Kaname.. what do I need to wear? Do I need to wear a pencil skirt or a mini skirt, or.. or.. give me ideas." I heard a light 'damn' and then a sound of something falling towards the ground and again a stream of colorful words from her mouth. Eventually I chuckled a deep chuckle through the phone. Deciding what she needed to wear.

"If you have it wear a dark red pencil skirt with a light black blouse and gray stockings with black shoes." My head began to make a picture of it and.. hell.. it looked good on her! licking my lips and chuckling when she sighed. "Hai! I have it all, but I first need to catch my cat." I listened to all the frustrated sighs and more yelling and then giggling. This girl was just too much fun, she giggled all the time and it was just fun to mess with her.

"Yuuki, I hope you are there over 15 minutes because I am almost there."

"Sayōnara.." she called out to me before she hanged up.

* * *

_**Yuuki**_

I felt my heart flutter. Kaname just called me and chose my clothes that I needed to wear today.. amazing. Ever since the day we met – what was yesterday - I had my eyes on him. And then yesterday when I came there I saw how miserable Kaname looked when Sara came down, I could instantly see that Sara was a bitch and that she wanted everything and Kaname just wanted to be free.

I smirked and proceeded with my blouse, it was quite irritating those blouses. I never really wore any blouses because they were always annoying to get on and then out and I just looked much better in a Lolita dress. When I had a blouse on you could see my breast clearly because my body adjust towards my clothes. I sometimes hate it that I have the body of a supermodel only then not the ones that are on a strict diet and that you could see their bones.

Sighing and setting my cat Mai in her basket as she purred slightly. Walking away and towards the front doors, they opened by the guards and they smiled at me, smiling brightly back. Walking towards my black Acura NSX concept. It was a beautiful car, it's really light but really expensive. But the amount of money that it expense looked like it was nothing to me.

Stepping and starting my car, letting it get warm. Opening my window and turning my radio on full force, setting my sunglasses on and an arm on the open window. Starting the car when one of my favorite American artist began singing. I just loved Lil Wayne, his music is really amazing, my favorite one is 6.7 foot. It's quite funny, I am quite old but still I am going with the time.

Starring out of the window while riding on the highway. Riding along the streets of Ginza and seeing all the people staring at the expensive car that comes out of nowhere. Turning the radio out and stepping out of the car, walking toward Matsuya, one of the most famous shops here. It really had everything and I just needed to shop a little here and then I will go towards Marronnier Gate. Stepping into the shop, walking directly towards the clothing section.

Looking around for new pencil skirts and blouses. I finally found the right size and grabbed most of the skirt and blouses, then a few shoes of an expensive brand. Perfume from D&C and other things. Walking towards the cashier.

"Ara-ara.. what expensive clothes for such a young lady.." I giggled and looked around in my purse, bringing out my gold credit card. Giving it to the cashier and her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets, on my card stood my name in big characters and she instantly bowed. "My apologies, yuuki-sama." I smiled and grabbed the card and then my new clothes.

Walking down the street, I noticed something red on the wall next to my head and smiled. Heh.. someone still tries to kill me, they stand no chance. When I turned a corner I disappeared and appeared in the lady's bathroom of Marronnier Gate. Walking out of the bathroom and towards the floor where all the restaurants were. When I got everything that Kaname desired I walked downstairs again.

Stepping into my car and turning the engine. Turning the radio on something else then Lil Wayne. I squealed when I heard one of my favorite songs of one of my favorite artists. Opening my window again and turning the radio volume higher, I looked at the clock in my car and cursed.

'Kuso.. I am already 10 minutes late..' I sped up till I was driving 130km/h (75-81mp/h if I am right.) driving faster and following the signs that the navigation gave. I could see in the distance in characters 'Kuran Inc.' standing and smiled. Looking at the clock again, the smile fell of my face, I was now seriously too late.. I was already 20 mintues too late! Kaname really is going to kill me. Speeding up even more till I thought my engine would explode. I finally saw all the guards before the building and stopped my car with a great squeal and parked it in one swift movement between two cars. Looking out of the window I noticed no Kaname.

"Phew.. I am safe."

"Safe from who, yuuki?" I let out a 'eep' and turned around to come eye-to-eye with Kuran Kaname. Standing before me and looking through the window, his eyes drifted towards my radio and I noticed that I still had my music on. I opened the door and bent down towards the cabinet that contained my CD's. opening and searching it, not quite finding it.

I could feel eyes burning in my back and a little down. Smiling a devilish smile. Heh.. so Kaname liked my ass? I could just tease him even more. I wriggled my hips a bit and smelled blood, eyes turned blood red at the scent of the rich Kuran blood. Letting a smirk grace my lips and bent down even more, shifting my hips and felt his aura darken. I bent down and took a grab for the CD's that I needed, I suddenly felt something hard press against my ass and squealed. I was jerked backwards and suddenly came eye-to-eye again with a dark looking Kaname and crimson eyes.

He suddenly moved his hips and I felt something hard against me, I smirked. I may have still my innocent in this body but I knew many things of sex. Grinding back and hearing him purr, we both moved our hips on the music and I didn't notice that he transported us towards his office.

I could still hear the music and found it quite appealing, we both moved towards Kaname desk and I was suddenly lying on the desk. Bending forwards slightly and pressing my lips lightly against his, the kiss swiftly turned into some ravenous and lustful.

Pressing my lips closer towards his lips, opening my mouth and playing with his tongue. My claws came out and ripped his shirt, feeling all the muscles that were hidden under his dress shirt. Moaning at the feeling of the muscles under my hands. Kissing him harder and more urgent, feeling hands wander down my body and towards my pencil skirt. The skirt was hiked up more and my panties were pulled down, opening my blouse forcefully and kissing down towards my breasts that were still in the cups of my bra.

Feeling Kaname slice the bra open at the front and letting it fall from my shoulders. Pressing tightly against Kaname and pressing my hips in his hips. Grinding more and feeling it stiffen even more, smirking at the reaction. Undoing his pants and letting it fall onto the floor, pressing tightly against him and feeling how hot it was. Moaning at the feeling, I hadn't done this in centuries, it felt wonderful.

I didn't notice that people were about to enter the room till it was too late. Kaname didn't seem to mind as he pressed down more till he slowly slid in, biting my lips. Looking up towards the people at the door and noticed that it were guards and 2 boys and a girl with them, all a disbelieving look on their faces, except the girl with pale brown hair, she looked furious.

"K-kaname.. look—" my head shot forward when he pressed fully inside of me, blood waving in the air. Looking at the people that stood there stiffened with crimson eyes. Looking at Kaname again, his eyes where crimson and clouded with lust and his mouth was slightly open. His head suddenly turned sharply to the side and everyone was blasted out of the door with the door swinging shut.

"Go back to work, Yuuki." Kaname whispered before standing up and doing his clothes normal. I could feel that he wasn't satisfied yet and that he wanted to finish.

But Kaname.. he popped my cherry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Write my if you Liked or have questions. Reviews are appreciated and much adored.

**Comments:** I was having kind of difficulties with the heat here, it is really warm here and I need to pack for my flight tomorrow. I am going back towards Japan tomorrow night so I won't be updating. I'm sorry for the delay but you need to wait more than 2 weeks now for I really can update. I am going on a short vacation towards Tunis with my fiancé and celebrate his birthday there. I want to thank you all for reviewing and review more!

**Story has been read and edited a few times. I can't do anything against it when there are still some grammatical mistakes.**

**Important:** I am on vacation for a whole week. I won't be updating even if I have WI-FI but still, I need the vacation to get of my stress and I am getting the pregnancy hormones, so I want to relief the stress on a week of vacation. I will update 3/4 updates over 2 weeks - I think. maybe earlier but as it is now then 2 weeks. Hope you still review and I am really happy that I already have 20 reviews! You make me so happy.

Sayönara, min'na-chan/kun's.


	3. Chapter Three - Betrayal

**Title:** Secret Affairs.**  
Author:** ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating:** M/MA**  
Summary:** Kaname Kuran a rich Japanese business man, the boss of the great Kuran Inc. He was always lonely and had nobody, his parent's weren't alive anymore and he had nobody. One day his eyes caught a girl with long dark brown hair, she applied as his own personal assistant and he accepted her. He slowly began liking her and her soft heart, he liked her and on some times like, liked her. He was called towards the council and they forced him into an engagement with someone he didn't even know and liked. Kaname Kuran was forced to marry Sara Shirabuki. After a year of being married to Sara and doing nothing but listening to her whining about wanting children he starts an affair with the only girl that caught his eyes, bloom out to love? Or stays an affair?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters:** 3/10**  
Status:** Unfinished

**Comments:** I am back from my vacation/Hiatus, how you want to call it. I had a nice rest from all the writing and now I can write as much as I want, but I am not writing that many like updating every day, I think it will 2/3 maybe 4 times in the week? I don't know, I don't have that many stories and if _Live of an Concubine _is finished then I will update more but not that much, I think I will update SA 1/2 times in the week but if not updating at all then I am busy with my other and that is _The King and His Queen _of Hellsing. I think I am going to do a one-shot collection with all kind of funny one-shots that you will like, and of course something smutty. Haha! I just want more YuMe smutty stories.. But there aren't many authors that do that kind of stories so yeah.. I am then going to do that! But, enjoy the chapter.. I know the other chapter was really fucked up but I needed to write really fast, I hope I can change that later.

**Notifications: **This is more P.O.V story than normal. When I write _Yuuki / Kaname_ in bold letters as you can see now then it is Yuuki's P.O.V or Kaname's. The half of the story is Kaname P.O.V so if you don't see a change of name in 'bold' then it stays the same P.O.V

**Warning:** I am rating this M/MA for sexual themes, violence, curses and other things.

* * *

**SECRET AFFAIRS**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_2 weeks later.._

The affair didn't stop, we kept doing it to each other and we both enjoyed it. Those friends of Kaname didn't know what they saw because when Kaname turned around with his head sharply and blasted them out of the room he erased their memories of what they saw, so that they wouldn't say anything to the council or Sara.

We did it, I think in every corner of his office and two times in the hall and three times in his car and then two times in his king sized bed in his mansion, when Sara was out of the house. I didn't feel guilty at all, I came to love Kaname but I didn't know if Kaname loved me back.. but now I didn't really care at all.. as long as I have him at my side. Sara didn't deserve him because I found her one time in a clothes shop with a other vampire dude that was fucking here in a fucking changing room! That was just disgusting, but I didn't tell anything towards Kaname, he would find out eventually and then it's.. Sayönara, Shirabuki Sara.

I grinned at the thought of her gone and set in prison, being tortured and then dead.. my body was filled with laughter when thinking about that bitch. Me and Sara didn't have a good relationship with each other, we knew each other before I saw her in Kaname's mansion and wearing the ring of the Kuran, that she didn't even deserved! She was a man thief and a whore with the men, not only did she do it with the vampires no she did it even with human men and then even with her own slaves, sometimes even with them that where almost turning Level E. That's just so disgusting, but I still didn't say anything towards Kaname, he didn't need to know that when he had me!

Did you know that Kaname was a real sex god!? He was amazing in bed, even on the bureau and that was a hard surface, he wasn't all to rough but he wasn't all too soft either. He would suddenly carry you from the bed or something and set you in another position that felt amazing! And he could do it more than 4 round after another, it was truly amazing. And he even gives me those pills so that I don't get pregnant of him, well not yet. That's what he said one time, that he wanted to have a child but not with Sara but with me, that time he really touched my heart and it was tear breaking.

But yeah.. back to the sex god himself. I can faint every time he lifts his shirt over his chest and then gives a delicious show of his chest. Just too delicious! His abs and then those arms and thighs! Arghh.. just too, too inhuman But, he isn't a human so yeah then I have a reason to call him inhuman. I still can't believe that he's 80 percent mine! 20 percent for Sara, she has the ring so that's already 20 percent, she didn't even get one kiss from him, I got enough, even m—

"Yuuki.." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they say it. It's more 'Speak of the sex god and he shall appear' I turned my attention towards Kaname who was standing before more in lose white slacks with a midnight blue dress shirt over it, three buttons undone that made me see his pale neck and a part of his chest. Licking my lips slightly I saw out the corner of my eye that Kaname was following the wet muscle with his eyes and they turned slightly red.

"Kaname.." I stood up and walked to the front of my bureau, sitting on it and leaning backwards, using my hands and arms for my balance so that I won't topple over or backwards. I met his eyes and felt shivers run down my spine and my eyes were suddenly trained on his pale neck as I felt my eyes glow red. I stood up and stretched myself towards Kaname, softly nibbling on his neck and hearing a low grumble of approval from him. Grinning and smirking a half smirk I bit into his neck and felt him growl another one of approval.

"Yuuki.. take everything you need, my dear." I moaned against his neck and drank more till I felt a hand on the back of my head and I unlatched my fangs from his neck before bowing my neck side wards and giving permission. Purring in approval when I felt him bite me softly and hearing him drink from me, it sounded so hot.

I walked backwards and heard a hiss from Kaname and then he moved with me till I landed on the bureau with my bottom and he lifted me on it. I gripped him with my thighs as I felt wetness pool between my thighs and moaned in approval when he grinned against me. I wanted more of this delicious man before me so I unbuttoned his shirt. Gripped his hair when he unlatched his fangs from my neck with a growl and I moaned as more wetness pooled between my thighs.

ξఇξ

_**Kaname.**_

Growling when she gripped my hair and I needed to unlatch my fangs from her neck in order not to rip her flesh away. I look away and the growling immediately stopped when I saw the need in her eyes and seeing her lay so before me, sexy. I lifted her hands from my shirt and lifted my dress shirt over my head, throwing it carelessly in the room and grinding against her grinding hips and listening to hear delicious moans.

I kept grinding against her while my right hand traveled under the tight black shirt and my left hand under her pale moon frill skirt that fitted lose around her thighs. I kissed her deeply while shredding her shirt and skirt, not minding that she just bought then yesterday, I will buy her new ones or just tell my own cloth maker to make girl clothes of that size. I pushed my middle finger in her.

"Kaname!" I took pleasure in her screams of pleasure and pushed another finger into her and pushed it further into her and did that many more times before she began to finally loosen around my fingers, she was still tight but it will fit. Kissing her harder and unbuckling my trousers and bringing then past my hips. I looked at Yuuki and she was arching her back and moaning with her eyes closed as I eased a fourth finger inside of her. I kissed her again when she arched her back even higher when I brought her to release, feeling the warmth of her cum flood over my fingers and hand.

"Yuuki.. ar—"

"Kaname! are you busy now? because you have a guest waiting for you in the lobby." I growled and looked down at Yuuki, she was having a little red face at being disturbed, I could make out her anger in her eyes and my gaze softened. I waited for the knocking to ease but it never ended, I growled again and shifted slightly.

"Yes I am busy, Takuma! Tell the guest that I don't have time." My growl was dangerous with a warning edge to it and most couldn't say no to such a tone.. but, Takuma could and he did.

"Kaname! Come on, it's Sara." I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. I grabbed my shirt and threw it over my head again and straightened my trousers such a way that you couldn't see the aching bulge in it. I walked towards the door, I was about to open the door in anger before I was hold back by a naked Yuuki that was covering, or trying to cover herself.

"Kaname.. what do I wear?! You shredded my clothes and I don't have an extra one this time." I sighed and walked towards my office closet. I picked up a blood red camisole that looked on Yuuki's small form like a dress and handed it to her. She looked with a raised eyebrow towards me and then at the long camisole, I never wear that only when it's really warm in my office and that it get to hot in a black shirt even if it's lose fit, I just wear that and then my slack with no shoes or shocks.

I looked Yuuki up and down one last time and then turned around and I soon heard her clear her throat and I turned around. I thought I felt my jaw hit the floor when I saw her appearance, it comes to see that the camisole is too tight on her and that way it curves to her body like a second skin on some parts, but it curved on her body like a _good _second skin. The red stood beautiful against her pale skin and her dark brown her that laid over her right shoulder in soft curls and waves. I looked her body up and down and noticed now her long black heels that looked amazing on her slender legs, it where.. how do you call it again.. it where those _Nelly Shoes _they stood really beautiful on her. It where just normal Nelly shoes, simple ones but still beautiful ones.

"You look amazing, Yuuki.." I told her eventually and then I heard the irritating knocking again, I stepped closer towards her and kissed her deeply before sniffing her, she smelled of deep roses and I smiled. It was a present I gave her because we were together for 2 weeks and I was just so happy. I grabbed her hand and brought her towards my bureau were I had that my CK Cologne, waiting to be used one day again after few years of not being used. I grabbed it and sprayed it slightly on myself, I didn't need so much, one; because it was really strong cologne two; I had my own smell three; I needed the smell of sex and Yuuki off me.

After I smelled the air and found no trace of sex or sweat I walked towards the door and threw it open with an annoyed glare. Glaring at Takuma was one of the things I never did and I never will again after this time, but Takuma wasn't scared of my glares or anything else, he just smiled and bowed slightly.

"Gomen, Kaname, but Sara insisted to have lunch with you and your assistant, Yuuki." I glared again at me and then open the door wider for Yuuki to step through and I saw out of the corners of my eyes Takuma's eyes widen and his jaw drop while his knees buckled a little, I smirked if only I could swing her in my arms and kiss her in public, but I couldn't so I needed to do as if there wasn't something wrong and just smirked like the smartass I am.

"Fine.. come Yuuki, we are having lunch with _Sara_." I could see the disturbance and the disgust flickering in the eyes and my smirk widened, I didn't like her too but we needed to do as if nothing was wrong. So I sighed and walked out of my office with Yuuki following me.

ξఇξ

I couldn't help but grin when I saw Takuma's face at my appearance, I also did something very bold when Kaname was turned around, I winked to Takuma and kissed his cheek, I did it only for the fun and to get a good laugh at Takuma's suddenly flustered face, it was so much fun to mess with Takuma. He knew I was meaning it as a joke, 'cause that's what friends to, no?

I walked behind Kaname and Kaname and I walked behind Takuma. I felt Kaname's hand suddenly on my bottom and he squeezed it roughly, I turned my head in his arms to keep from squealing out and giggling loudly. He always does it when I am of too sexy and that he can't stand my ass or he's sexual frustrated, when in this situation I think both, don't you think? He couldn't finish of and I am irresistible in this camisole. That's what Kaname eyes and hands were telling me. As we were walking towards the lobby I felt Kaname hand travel even lower and I slapped his hand away when he tried to crawl under the dress/camisole.

"Kaname.." I hissed out in a warning and he gave a feral warning growl while pointing downwards, you could see something twitching and it kind of looked cute but I knew all too well what was happening down there. "I will take care of that when we're back! Now stop it!" I slapped again his hand away and walked faster towards Takuma and heard a low warning growl coming from Kaname, I smirked and turning my head around and stuck my tongue out, letting him see my delicious tongue.

I stopped in the lobby to see Sara texting on her new 'toy' as Kaname called it when he told me Sara had now only eyes for the damn phone, but he was grateful for it too because she wasn't pestering him now. She was looking as a doll as ever with her blonde hair, but now it was in a high pony tail that made her neck look even more paler, and it was dangerous too. If she was so in her phone she wouldn't even notice when a few vampires jump on her and such her dry instantly. I grinned at the thought of her dead, such a beautiful sight it will be. I chuckled in my head, I now really sound like my father that still lives in Romania only he's been sleeping for centuries now and I kind of miss him, but he's still in my heart and if I definitely miss him I can always awake him, if he will be happy, I don't know, but I think he will be happy to see his favorite only daughter before him.

"Kaname!" I was brought out of my thought by a screech of none other than Sara. I watched as she jumped up and ran in his arms and hugged him tightly, a little too tightly for her own good. I almost wanted to growl and say to 'back off from my man' but I didn't and stood stiff. I watched as Kaname slowly hugged her loosely while looking at me and smirking at my flaming eyes. Sara quickly let go and then turning towards me.

"Stay away from Kaname, Yuuki." It looked like we were kissing each other on the cheek three times but in real we were glaring and whispering threats in each other ears.

"He's mine, Sara, stay away from him."

"As if he ever be yours, the council will never accept you as his wife because you're the daughter of _him_, the beast that brought blood and many wars towards the world while you just sat there and enjoyed the feast." I scowled at her and we kissed at the cheek the last time and then broke from each other. I was now again smiling happily and Sara was smiling back, if you looked good at the both of us you could see that the bright smiles where absolute fake, really fake.

"Shall we lunch now, Kaname?" Sara asked sweetly, I almost gagged at her sweet tone but held back from doing so. My mouth formed an sweet 'O' and I bowed slightly.

"Oh.. Yes, shall we, Kaname, Sara?" I asked in a sweet tone but not that sweet as how Sara said it, I said it in a normal childlike tone and it made my feel like I was 15 again. good times, good times.

ξఇξ

We were done with eating our lunch and then Sara wanted to tell us some good news.. whoo-hoo, I am so excited! _Sarcastic, really sarcastic_.

I was sitting next to Kaname and Sara was sitting at the other side of the table because I found the seat the as first and Sara didn't want to sit next to me so Kaname sat next to me, much to Sara's Displeasure. It was so funny to see her face like that and then she was being a 'show off'

She was bending forwards with her hands under her chin while her breasts where pushed forward by her arms, but Kaname wasn't even paying attention to her. We were sitting in a luxury restaurant so we had red table clothes and Kaname hand was 'laying' on my thighs, he was playing with me under the table clothes and Sara had no idea of that, that was the funny thing also and that she was trying to get Kaname attention while Kaname was having his attention somewhere more south.

Sara was looking at Kaname while Kaname was looking at the wall next to her head and Kaname's hand was lying on my underwear and sometimes in my underwear, it really looked like he couldn't contain his hands from touching me, but I wasn't disappointed I was on could nine so yeah.. I didn't care what Sara was talking about as long as Kaname's hand didn't stop.

I stood up suddenly and excused myself, I needed to use the bathroom. Not for real but I couldn't help myself anymore. Before I stood up I laid a quick note in Kaname's hand with scribble handwriting on it.

'Meet me in the girls restroom'  
- Yuuki

I stood in the girls restroom for a good 3 minutes before there was a knock on the closet girls restroom – there was only one toilet so you needed to close the door. I walked towards the door and opened, immediately Kaname stepped inside and grabbed me before closing the door and turning the lock. He pushed me roughly against the wall and he immediately undid his belt and pants and let it fall slightly off his hips while he brought my panties down my legs and hiked up the camisole/dress.

Kaname turned me around and pressed me against the big sink and stood behind me. Yes, this was going to be a quickie, but I was happy. He spread my legs and I happily obligated and let him see how wet he got me in the restaurant and heard a growl of approval before he pushed inside me with vicious strength. I cried out sharply and moved my hips against his as he began fucking me widely that I thought I saw stars as he constantly touched my g-spot and cervix.

I cried out constantly when he hit my g-spot or cervix, sometimes both and heard all kind of grunts coming from behind me. I opened my legs wider and my eyes almost popped out of my sockets as he set an even faster pace that all I saw in the mirror was a blur of Kaname's body and his brown hair that was moving widely.

I felt sweat forming on my brow and hoped that it would soon end before my whole body was covered in sweat and Kaname's also, we couldn't afford being caught with the air of sex around us.

I cried out as I came hard and felt thick hot cum come into me and leak along my thighs and got that he waited long to have his release, because mostly it's only a normal amount but now it's a huge amount that my stomach can't even contain all of it.

We were both panting and when Kaname pulled out and most of our cum splattered on the floor and I flushed when I heard the sounds that came with it. I covered my face till I felt soft kissed being laid on my cloth covered back and then at my neck. I quickly pulled away before he bit because I knew that Sara could instantly smell the spill of pure blood and that would cause danger in the restaurant.

I laid there for another few second panting with my eyes clothes till I felt my thighs being cleaned and relaxed and then my panties came back up and then my perfume was sprayed around the room and I could smell Kaname's cologne that I had in my D&C purse, in case that we were to horny to contain ourselves. I stood up and leaned back in Kaname and gave him a light kiss before checking the restaurant and the restroom floor for guests and finding nothing.

Kaname and I stepped out and where relieved to find no one on the hall and no one coming up the stairs. We silently walked our way back and checked the clock, there only passed 3 minutes, hmm.. that's a fast quickie, I will need to make it up to Kaname the next time for the lost time. I smirked at the idea and skipped the stairs fast and landed on the seat again and glared at Sara and she glared back. Sara had no idea what just happened because I could just read that in her eyes and she was talking on the phone few seconds ago. Kaname came a minute later as to not make it suspicious.

"What did I miss while I was away?" Kaname's voice had now not that irritated edge on it and I knew that he was satisfied. Sara looked up at him and smiled before laying down her phone, "Nothing much, my model manager called me and gave me another model job that will take 2 weeks and it starts from tomorrow, so I will be gone for 2 weeks, maybe longer." Kaname kneaded my hand under the table as a sign that I could come towards his mansion tomorrow.

"Alright, I will see you then over 2 weeks." I smiled towards Sara and she glared at me. I stuck my tongue out when Kaname wasn't looking and then grinned wickedly.

"Kaname.. you know I have some great news.." she fingered her blonde hair and looked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes?" he sighed and I leaned forward, wanting to know the 'great news' also.

"I'm pregnant."

".."

My heart just shattered and my eyes filled with tears, I stood up and ran away, ignoring the screams of Kaname, my only focus was running and cry my eyes out. I felt so used, how could Kaname say that he loved me when he surely didn't if he was fucking Sara. I just knew that I couldn't just listen to him, right? I wish I never listened to him, if I would have listened to my mind and not to him calling me 'beautiful' , 'my dear, I love you.'

Before I knew I was already at my own mansion and I was crying on my bed.  
When I finally stopped crying I noticed that there was a big pool of blood where my face laid and knew that I was so broken that I cried blood tears. I only cry blood tears when I am really broken and can't contain the blood that's boiling inside my body.

I suddenly felt really sick and weak, turning around to lay on my back and sniffed a little before falling in a nightmare.. about Sara telling that she was _pregnant_.

ξఇξ

_2 days later.._

I listened to the voice calls of Kaname, telling me that he didn't know of anything and that he didn't do anything towards Sara and never fucked her, but I couldn't believe him anymore, he fucked everything up, he fucked up my trust and I couldn't believe him anymore. It could now be that he was lying also, he was saying all kind of things to me now, I sometimes cried when he said some things that really broke in my heart. I couldn't listen to these voice calls anymore of Kaname without crying my eyes out! I needed to get a hold of myself. I haven't worked in 2 days and haven't seen Kaname in 3 days or something, I don't care anymore.

'_Yuuki… please, listen to me for one last time, I didn't do anything with Sara. I think she set everything up, I really, really didn't do anything. I wish you could believe me now and that I could just come to you and hug you, you make me feel happy in life and make me feel nothing more but love, and that love is only towards you… I never fucked Sara, Hell, she couldn't even take a step in my room and she would be pushed out instantly by my guard, Seiren._ _I just wish you could give me one last chance and then I will take action, I will say everything to the council.. just give me one last chance, Yuuki..' _I listened to the longest call of Kaname and felt tears stream down my cheeks.. I wish I could just listen to him and believe in him again, but, but I couldn't.. I just couldn't! I didn't have enough trust for him anymore to trust him or believe him. I just want to forget him now, but I know I can't and I hate it! I hate it! I hate Sara, I hate Kaname! I hate everybody!

I just want a fucking normal life! Not a complicated affair life, I wanted Kaname to marry me, have a big wedding have more than 3 children, have sex many times at a day till I couldn't stand anymore and could only lay with Kaname in the bed. I wanted to see little Kaname's or little Yuuki's running through the mansion, running all towards me and Kaname and hugging them.. but I knew it couldn't! I knew it would never happen! I knew… I knew.. I knew we couldn't be for eternity! It was impossible.. all thanks to my original name.

_ξఇξ_

_2 months later..._

"No.. Nooo… NOOO!" I screamed in rage and in other emotions, this couldn't be true, this just couldn't! I can't believe what my eyes are telling me, what I am seeing, I can't.. I just can't.

I cried and cried till there weren't any tears left. I can't believe this, can you believe this because.. because..

I am..

I-I am..

I.. I am… am

P-pr…

Pregnant! Pregnant! Pregnant!

W-with.. Kaname's child..

_Kaname.._

I haven't seen him in 2 months, I didn't feel like seeing him till now, I am pregnant with his child. But I couldn't believe it when I did take the pill and the morning after pill, when did this happen? And how long am I pregnant.

I thought about the last times me and Kaname had sex and if I took the pills, but I found nothing, by all I found that I took the pill. I thought harder and my mind brought me towards the restaurant, restroom fuck. Kaname and me had sex, he washed me and we sat back again, Sara came with the news that she was pregnant and then.. I cried and cried and slept for 2 days.. no, no!

No..

I felt pregnant that day, but why haven't I noticed earlier?

I lifted my shirt and instantly tears came, there on my stomach was a little bump..

Now I knew why my menstruation was uneven, he made me pregnant.. Kaname made me pregnant, and I only knew him then 2 weeks and he already got me pregnant, that's a heavy burden.

Should I tell Kaname? or should I just give birth to it and have it all for myself?

But one thing was clear, I will keep the baby, I can't kill a fetus or baby, I just can't. I can't kill a life that is growing in me.

But, I need to go back to Romania for this, I need to awaken my parents, my mother, my father.. I need to, but I can't just disappear.

What would Kaname think? Wait, wait, wait! Why should I care about him? He betrayed me and made Sara pregnant and me, me also.. why? I still feel used.. but, I can't let him life without knowing that I gave birth to his child, his.. his child!

I-I think I will tell him when I am back from Romania with my parents.. if they come with me and if I can awaken them from their deep slumber.

But I can, and I will.

I only hope that Kaname wouldn't get mad with me the first time he sees me, and if he will accept that I am carrying his child and if he beliefs me.. I hope.

But we will need to see, no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Write me if you Liked or have questions. Reviews are appreciated and much adored.

**Comments:** And CUT! End of the story, no just kidding! End of the chapter, no? I don't want to end it here but I need to because if I write more than I am writing till 7 in the morning and it's already 4:30 in the morning here in Japan so yeah. And I don't want to shorter this story till 5 chapters because if I kept writing I would get to 15k+ XD and that's like 3 chapters, Haha! Maybe more? Who knows..

Q&A

Who do you think is the father of Yuuki Dragomir?  
Is Dragomir her real name, if not what do you think her real surname is?  
Do you think that Sara is really pregnant of Kaname or someone else?

Tell me in a review and maybe you find your answers in the next chapter or another..  
I appreciate it when you all review or most of you review because I love them and it makes an author really happy to see those reviews that are saying 'Amazing' , 'Continue the story' I am definitely happy when I have 10 reviews for like 1 chapter! That really touched my heart when I was back from vacation and that I just got 10 reviews for the second chapter! I hope you give me that pleasure again for this chapter maybe more if you viewers are generous.  
I made a long chapter for you with many information and two little smut scenes, maybe short but a little smut, I wasn't in that mood but I needed to get my release!

Have a nice sleep,  
Yoru no Yoru.. (Night, Night)


End file.
